Team AMBR
'' Team Members The members of Team AMBR are all first year students. Amber (Amy) Thysteine: Ranged Attacker Miles Marron: Close Combat Brawler Blaine Azuria: Blazing Gunner Rina Rouge: Swift Staff Fighter Summary of AMBR Team AMBR consists of the four characters mentioned above, and have their own mascot wolf pup named Elucifer. They're a group of students who attend Beacon academy and have their own wishes and goals they want to accomplish. One of their main tasks is helping their leader, Amber, learn the secrets of her past life before she lost her memory. The only thing standing in their way besides school life, is a strange man dressed in white from Amber's visions, and the notorious Team RAVN. The First Encounter Amber's first mission was in regards to a small burglary that had taken place in the city. She was to apprehend the criminals at work and retrieve a special item they had stolen. When she returned to Beacon, she was told that she'd be going on missions in a small squad with three other students. Secondly we see an airship with Rina Rouge on board who's just transfering from Signal to Beacon. On her first day, she meets Amber who she knows will be her first official friend. Amber says hello to her, but then walks away uninterested in making friends at all. At dinner, Rina clumsily crashes into a group of four wearing all black and makes a complete mess. They claim to be called Team RAVN, and don't like to be messed with. Their leader Raven tried to strike at Rina, but Amber defends her by grabbing his wrist. His other teammates suggested that they not make a scene, so they left the girls alone. Rina said she was amazed by her courage, but Amber didn't care for a conversation. This time Rina decided not to let her get away this time, and stayed by her side. Then Amber was called on the intercom to see Beacon's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. She reported to his office imediately, and was surprised that Rina tagged along. As the two of them walked into his office, there was quite a commontion going on. Ozpin was scolding two boys, Blaine Azuria and Miles Marron, on their behavior and conduct today. He noticed the girls walk in and told them both to have a seat. He informed them that instead of going throught the normal initiation ceremony, as of today they well be on the same team together for a few reasons. Amber's was to get her to make some friends, Miles's was to get him to do something productive since he doesn't attend classes, Blaine's reason was to add a positive impact on his mood, and because Rina just happened to be with them, she got stuck on the team as well. Ozpin believes that she would help change the other's attitudes over time. The First Assignment The team was assigned to investigate one of the Schnee family Dust mines. The site had been taken over by a band of Grim creatures that scared off the workers. Easy enough for a first mission is what they all thought, but everyone got in each other's ways completely. Amber electrocuted Blaine when he "got in her way." Miles just dogded attacks from the monsters and didn't bother to attack them at all. Rina was struggling a bit by herself after she saw the whole team fall apart. This was before they even got to the mines, they were half-way there walking on a path in the forest at night time. After the battle, Blaine and Amber got into a huge argument. Amber decided to go ahead alone to the mining site and Blaine just let her go. Rina tried to convince him to call her back, but he said it was a pointless effort. Rina started to cry and she got very emotional. She yelled at Blaine for being a bad person for letting her go all by herself. If Amber died, it would've been on him. Rina ran after Amber to try and be some help, but Blaine just stood there with his head down. Miles told him to man up and assess the situation. If he didn't want another death on his hands, he should hurry after them. Miles ran to catch up to the girls, and Blaine trailed behind. Amber was kneeling down injured while Rina tried to fight off foes from the front. One of the monsters came at her and slashed his claws at her. Rina was able to defend with her bow staff, but it broke in two pieces. It looked like the end for the girls, but Blaine and Miles appeared at the right time to save the day. This time when they fought together, the team was more in-sync with each other's movements. Soon the mission was over and daybreak came; the team had survived their first task. When they arrived back at Beacon Academy, Rina was considering leaving by her second day. It was Amber and the guys who had convinced her to stay with them. They all changed drastically after meeting Rina, and all for the better too. All of them thanked her by giving her a new and improved bow staff after her's broke. AMBR: Present Day The team has become more friendly around each other ever since their first mission. And after one strange encounter with a strange man, and Amber losing control of her powers, they all decided to learn more information of her history. Together the four of them are determined to unravel the secrets behind Amber's past, and maybe thwart evil plans along the way. They even take up a bit of pet training with Rina's new pet Elucifer, a wolf pup possessed by an aura of Grim. Relationships with: Any official characters here are only as a means of entertainment, and well since AMBR is based off of RWBY, some minor relationships have to be established. Mention of their relationships with this team is not to be considered official canon. Team RWBY : classmates Team JNPR : classmates Team RAVN: rival team (Fanon) Professor Ozpin : Headmaster Professor Styner: Teacher (Fanon) Lorraine Clynteal: Rina Rouge's close friend (Fanon) Issac -no last name yet-: Side Character (Fanon) Felicia -no last name yet-: Side Character (Fanon) Alvin Espergryn: Client & Side Character (Fanon) AMBR vs RAVN Team RAVN consists of these four students: Raven Crim : male (Crimson red) Altross Royale : male (Azure) Verona Lyr : female (Viridian) Noire Lansroh : male (Black) This team wears all black with a dark shade of their respective colors on them. They're a notorious gang at Beacon, but get away with any trouble they cause. Team AMBR has opposed them one time during a school event, and outside during missions as well. RAVN went rogue one day and went to side with the forces of Grim. They learn some useful information about Amber and aren't willing to tell once they side with evil. '''Rivals:' There are some relationships between a few of the members these two teams. As rivals go between the two teams it goes as follows: Amber vs. Altross --For them being related Miles vs. Raven --Good opponents for each other Blaine vs. Noire --Rivals since childhood Rina vs. (Verona) Lyr --Opposition in certain views Extras: *My friend is doing some artwork in the silhouette style that was done for RWBY in the trailers. I'll be adding that to this page when she's finished. *Depending on my time, I might create a separate page for Team RAVN with some drawings as well. **I've done so, but I'll be working on my main team AMBR keeping this page nice, and the other basic for now. *Team AMBR has a Solar System Motif: Amy represents the Moon, Miles the Earth, Blaine the stars, and Rina the Sun. *This is just a general idea of what team AMBR is like. If you want to know more, you can check the pages of the members right now. I have a fan-fcition in progress right now. **Note that in my fan-fic there is mention of official RWBY characters, but they only have small parts in AMBR's spotlight. *If Team AMBR does meet up with Team RWBY, I'm sure they'd get along quite nicely. *Team AMBR was created by me Takeshi_kun21. The characters were hand drawn by me and any computer art was done by me, my friend irl, or by someone on site (currently that'd be Tuckapenguin). Category:Fan Team Category:Team AMBR Category:Takeshi Kun's Property